Deus
Deus (デウス) is a character from the same world where Beyond the Looking Glass takes place in. He is the God of that world. Appearance Personality Deus is seen to be rather lazy and has quite a perverted mind. He tends to speak his mind, thus offending everyone he knows. He constantly annoys Vicus on a daily basis, thus showing his childish and carefree attitude, and can act like a spoiled brat sometimes. He has his fair share of negative attitudes, but he's a very serious person and is the smartest person in his world. Background Relationships Miseri His beloved wife (?). She's usually out from the castle because of her work. Deus is on very bad terms with her because of his constant womanizing and pervertness. She comes back at least once a year, and Deus would always be slaughtered by her. Riko Deus' daughter. Deus loves his daughter way too much, causing her to get annoyed with him, thus making her run away from the castle. Deus' secretly stalks his daughter whenever his not getting scolded by Vicus. Vicus Deus' companion and the Devil of their world. They have been together through dark times, and Vicus still tolerates Deus' annoyance. Usually the world problems and tasks are taken care by Vicus. Missire A maid robot he created for Irispel. It took him a few days just to get her finished. Sora Deus always welcomes Sora to the castle, and tends to hug her whenever he has the chance, much to her dismay. Even so, Sora still respects Deus as a godly figure. Kaede Deus' drinking buddy. Both of them would usually hang out at a pub till late at night getting drunk and talking about perverted stuff. Shi A small deceased spirit that he revived and gave them a physical form. Shi thinks of Deus as a "Savior" . Grea Deus' loyal underling. Grea visits the castle two times a week, and Deus would always want to touch her when she's at the castle. Unfortunately, her familiars would protect her at all times. Irispel Deus' friend from another world. Deus gave her a home after running away from the "Witch World". He would avoid touching Irispel, as his skin would melt whenever he touches her. Krad Deus' younger adopted brother. Despite Krad being a demon, Deus still took him in and raised him as an older brother. Now, Krad repays Deus and Vicus by being in the Demon Army Company and one of the Three Divine Generals. Aster Deus' sister-in-law. Deus gave her a home when Grea brought her to the castle. Now she lives in a flower shop nexts to Sora's house and would usually tend the castle's garden. Panza Vicus' daughter, in which Deus would always sneak into her bedroom and put adult magazines in there, which he always fails to do because Vicus would usually find out about it first. Hinaka A visitor that often goes to Deus' world because of the Looking Glass World fascinating surroundings and atmosphere. Gallery Trivia *Deus is 186cm tall. *He tends to get drunk a lot, but he hates smoking/smokers. *All he does everyday is invent stuff in his laboratory or sleep. *His name means "God" in Portuguese. *He has went out with a few other women and men. *He is pansexual. Quotes References Category:God Category:Character